


The Offer

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, sixty nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: “If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to let me know dear” Sasha
Relationships: Sasha/Yuto





	The Offer

“If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know dear” smiled Sasha, Yuto smirked hearing her offer, grabbing her hand he directed it too his cock “My hard cock dealt with” he smirked, looking over his shoulder too make sure Jeff or Karen didn’t walk in “Oh I see dear” smirked the woman feeling his bulge, licking her lips, she pulling Yuto closer she whispered in his ear “I’ll meet you at your farm”

Walking down too Yuto’s farm Sasha smirked as she had gotten Yuto good and proper, she didn’t think the boy would take the subtle hint, she wants a good fucking and Yuto is going too provide it.

Walking into Yuto’s house and bolting the door, “Ready?” she asked Yuto nodded and they both stripping naked Sasha and Yuto both admired each others bodies, Sasha engrossed with Yuto’s eight inch cock double the length off Jeff’s, while Yuto admired her plump 38 DD breasts and hairy cunt “lovely body Sasha” smirked Yuto “Want too play with my cock?” Sasha nodded the gorgeous Milf got on Yuto’s bed and signalled him over “Yes you bad boy” Sasha stroked his cock as she swallowed his cock, slightly gagging as she deepthroated his cock, Sasha massaged his ballsac while Yuto stroked her hair, and fondled her breasts, the young man moaning with pleasure, feeling himself approach orgasm, Yuto pulled her head close and cummed all inside her mouth, Sasha choking, but smiling as she swallowed most off his cum.

Yuto playfully pushed Sasha onto her back, smirking as he spread her legs wide, seeing the sexy lady’s hairy pussys Sasha blushed abit “S-sorry about it being hairy” Yuto shoved a finger in her vagina, wiggling it around making Sasha moan “Don’t be sorry Sasha, its beautiful” the woman blushed as Yuto worked his tongue deep inside her pussy, the young man eating her out as she gasped and moan, she fondled her own breasts as he did is exceptional work on her pussy, feeling herself come too an orgasm, she wrapped Yuto in her legs bringing his face closer as she had her orgasm all over Yuto’s face.

Sitting on his bed Yuto smirked as Sasha hovered above Yuto, her pussy inches from his face, kissing his cock, Sasha smoothered it in her massive tits, giving him a tit job while the boy ate her pussy out, Sasha moaning as Yuto was a master making her orgasm several times, licking the tip off his cock Sasha smirked “Ready for me?”  
“Get on my cock you sexy slut”  
As he laid on the Sasha giggled as she lowered her pussy slowly but surely into Yuto’s shaft gasping as his cock went place’s her husband could never go, grunting Yuto pounded her pussy, thrusting his cock in and out making her gasp with the hard thrusts he gave, her bending over she offered her tits and Yuto sucked them hungrily lick and slurping on her nipples, Sasha threw her head back screaming in pleasure as Yuto kept going until he finally cummed all inside her, Sasha panting as she dismounted him, Yuto moved her ass in the air “Fancy Anal?” Sasha could only nod.

Yuto shoved his cock, between Sasha’s ass checks, till he finally found her anus, and with a mighty thrust he took Sasha doggy style up her shitter, the Milf howling as she was fucked hard, her mind going hazy as she became nothing more than a living mass off flesh Yuto was fucking,her massive boobs bouncing as the boy was reaching his orgasm, leaning on her back Yuto kissed her neck, finally he came all inside her anus, he removed his cock from Sasha’s shitter with a slick pop, his cock smothered in his cum and her shit, turning around Sasha licked it clean the woman clearly enjoying the filth as Yuto collapsed onto his bed.

Sasha smirked, stroking the young studs chest as Yuto was panting on his bed, his spent cock laying too one side smothered in her lipstick smears, she bent over and kissed him, her tongue passionately duelling with his breaking the kiss she smirked “Lets do this again Yuto, your certainly more assertive than my husband” Yuto smirked,his face covered in her lipstick pulling the woman on top off him, hugging her both planning their next fuck session as they kissed.

END

Inspired by the above quote enjoy folks


End file.
